


Devil Dog

by shrift



Series: Sports Night Fanworks [10]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-13
Updated: 2005-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was viciously attacked by a ravening beast," Jeremy said solemnly, much like a drunk person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Dog

"You're on our couch," Danny said. He stood next to the piece of furniture in question, holding a fresh cup of coffee. There were many people who would appropriate Dan and Casey's couch while they weren't using it, even a few who would appropriate it while they were, but Jeremy usually wasn't one of them.

Jeremy blinked at him owlishly, his face curiously bare. He was hugging one of the pillows like a security blanket. "Huh?"

"You're on our couch and you smell like wet dog," Danny continued. "Why is that?"

"Oh. Right. Dana told me to lie down. You and Casey were out, so I thought..." Jeremy trailed off, rubbing at his eyes. He put down the pillow and sat up, his feet hitting the ground like frozen blocks of meat. "I'll just. Go."

Jeremy stood and tripped over Danny's sneakers, pin wheeling his arms until Danny pushed him back down.

"Sit."

Jeremy blinked some more. "Okay."

Danny peered at him. "You all right there, tiger?"

"I was viciously attacked by a ravening beast," Jeremy said solemnly, much like a drunk person.

"Beast?" Danny glanced at their refrigerator, and made a mental note to inventory the beer just in case.

Jeremy looked away and mumbled something unintelligible.

Danny put his hand to his ear. "Come again?"

"...a Miniature Schnauzer."

Danny laughed.

"It was a Miniature Schnauzer of epic proportions!"

Danny laughed harder.

"It was a hell hound, I'm telling you," Jeremy insisted. "It had glowing demon eyes, and it wished me ill."

"A pooch with a grudge," Danny choked out.

"Exactly! Perhaps I've been hexed. Do you think Natalie would stoop to hexing me? Personally, and this isn't just post-relationship bitterness talking, I think she would stoop."

"Jeremy."

"I'd ask Natalie if she hexed me and exact appropriate retribution, but --"

"Jeremy."

"She's not talking to me," Jeremy said, staring up at Danny desperately, looking lost. "The devil dog broke my glasses, I smell funny, and I think Natalie hates me."

"Hey," Danny said, and pressed his palm to Jeremy's cheek. "It'll be okay."

Under his hand, Jeremy froze, then turned as red as a Bulls jersey. "Um."

Danny sat down and draped an arm over Jeremy's shoulders. He smiled and leaned in close. "Seriously, man. Everything will be fine."

Jeremy was staring at his mouth. "Sure."

It made a guy wonder what else he'd been hiding behind those glasses.


End file.
